Soothe
by Oneturtledove
Summary: She doesn't know how, but he always manages to soothe her negative emotions.


Disclaimer: not mine

Spoilers: none really

A/N: I don't know.

* * *

Wet.

Cold.

Angry.

No, not angry.

Annoyed.

No.

Frustrated.

No.

Fuming.

Close.

Enraged.

Yes.

Seething.

Oh yeah.

Scully slammed the hotel door behind her, knowing full well that Mulder was going to come through it anyway. They were stuck in the same hotel room again, only this time it only had one bed. And no couch. And no heat. And only one channel on the TV. And it was extremely fuzzy. She kicked her shoes off and headed for the bathroom.

"Scully, I said I was sorry!" Mulder exclaimed, opening the door and tossing his coat across the only chair in the room.

"Mulder, when your partner falls in a river and you laugh instead of helping her out, sorry just doesn't cut it."

"I'm really sorry?"

She slammed the bathroom door and replayed the evening in her head. They had been chasing a suspect, over the river and through the woods. Only she had slipped off the rickety bridge before actually reaching the woods, and had ended up in the nearly frozen river. Mulder had tried to catch her, but was too busy cackling at her misfortune to do any good. She swam to the other side only to be helped out of the water by the sheriff's deputy, who had later caught up with the suspect. Mulder still couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"I told you not to wear heels," he had commented. "It's a good thing you can swim. You look like a wet dog. You looked so scared as you fell in, Scully. I couldn't help laughing."

She cringed at the remembrance of his words and jerked the hot water on. He had really done it this time. It was bad enough that they hadn't been able to get along since the Diana Fowley debacle. Now he was just making her feel ridiculous.

She stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water washed over her. It stung her cold skin, but felt good after a few moments. She was going to kill him. Murder him in his sleep and blame it on Diana. A crime of passion. She almost giggled at the thought. It would be impossible to stay mad at him for much longer if she started thinking of silly ways to end his life. She quickly washed her hair and stepped out of the shower, wanting nothing more than to lie down and sleep for a good 12 hours.

He was standing outside the bathroom door when she emerged, his face completely void of any humor whatsoever.

"I'm really sorry, Scully. I really am. You know that. It's just... I was so frustrated with this case that I just... I don't know."

She pushed past him and sat down on the bed, toweling her hair dry.

"Would you call the airport and see when we can get a flight out of here? And get us seats away from each other."

"You don't mean that."

"No, but saying it made me feel a little bit better."

He sighed and picked up his cell phone. She turned away from him and busied herself with the list of takeout places. He'd want pizza, but would be happy with whatever she chose. Chinese sounded good.

"Bad news, Scully. The airports been closed because of the storm. We're stuck here until morning at least."

"Fine. Order dinner."

His eyes grew big at her command, but quickly returned to their previous size.

"I assume you want Chinese."

"Yes. Thank you."

He took the list from her hands and placed their order while she went back into the bathroom to finish drying her hair. He really was sorry. He didn't battle with her over the food choice, which was probably a partnership first. She sighed. He wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't even a bad partner. And she would have laughed too if he fell in a river.

"Scully, the food will be here in 15 minutes."

"Thank you. And you're forgiven."

"Really? That fast? I would have thought you wanted to be mad for a while."

"I did and I was and now I am retuning to the adult world and realizing that sometimes you just have to laugh."

He grinned.

"You won't get a cold will you? It was freezing out there and you were wet."

"I take my vitamins. I'll be fine."

"I would have jumped in after you Scully, but I wasn't wearing my Water Wings."

She giggled at that and he stepped a little closer and hugged her.

"How long is it going to be before I can bring this up and laugh about it?"

"Give it a few weeks."

"Okay. Why don't you get in bed? You're freezing," he commented, brushing her hair off of her forehead.

She nodded and slipped under the covers, trying not to think about how sanitary this hotel was.

"Do you think we could find anything on TV?" he asked, reaching for the remote. She snatched it away from him.

"You're wet. Go change your clothes."

"But mom..."

"Fox."

"I mean... ok, Scully."

She grinned to herself as he searched through his suitcase for a change of clothes, then headed into the bathroom. 20 minutes ago she had been plotting his demise. Now he was forgiven and making her smile. How he did it was a mystery to her.

He came out of the bathroom in sweat pants and a t-shirt, his hair sticking up all over the place. He tossed his wet clothes in the general direction of his suitcase, then flopped onto the bed next to her.

"Anything on?"

"Mulder, we could barely see anything last night when the weather was clear. Do you really think we're going to get anything tonight with the storm?"

"You never know. Sometimes weather can have a strange effect on-"

"Okay, fine, TV on."

She flipped through 12 channels before she came to one that was actually watchable. It didn't have sound, but it was something.

"Home shopping network, Scully?"

"I need a new lawn gnome," she retorted.

"Oh." Long pause. "Frohike not working out for you?"

She started to laugh. Truly laugh like she hadn't in years.

"Come on, if he wore a stocking cap... I tried to convince him to go as Grumpy for Halloween last year but he wouldn't do it. I also tried to get him to go as Sonic the Hedgehog and as Yoda. He did kind of like the Ewok costume I picked out for him, but he still wasn't convinced."

Scully had laughter tears streaming down her face at this point.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that before."

"I don't think I ever have. Thank you."

"You're welcome. The Fox Mulder comedy show is at your service whenever you want it."

"Mulder, you're a dork."

"Well... thanks."

They were quiet for a few more minutes.

"Mulder, can I ask you a question?"

Before he answered, the power flickered, then went out.

"Nice..."

"Scully, I can't even see you."

"Good. Then you have no idea that I am making a face at you for choosing such a crappy hotel."

"I have a good imagination. Where the heck are you?"

"I'm right where I was before the power went out." She gave him a swift kick to the shins to illustrate.

"I'm glad your aim isn't off in the dark."

"It was."

"It's getting cold in here. Are you cold?"

"Mulder, I'm always cold."

"Do you think there are any extra blankets in here?"

"Doubt it. You know, you can get under the covers with me, Mulder. I won't file charges against you."

"Okay, but remember that you said that when I roll over in my sleep and smother you."

"Deal."

She could feel him shifting around for a few moments before he settled in.

"Well now what?" he asked, his voice softer than it had been a minute ago. "No TV, no radio... I'm at a loss, Scully. What time is it?"

"Probably about 8. You know we could just go to sleep."

"What am I, 75?"

"Well..."

"What were you going to ask me before?"

"Oh nothing. It's not important."

"Of course it is. Talk to me."

He found her hand in the dark and squeezed it.

"Scully?"

"Will you come with me to mom's for Thanksgiving?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Bill's not going to be there. But Charlie is, and so are my grandparents."

"Your grandparents?"

"Mom's parents. They were young when she was born. And she was young when she started having kids too, so they're pretty young. Seventy-four this year."

"That is young. I think my grandparents would have about 15 years on yours."

"Well, since you are going to bed at 8..."

"Scully, teasing my about my age is not a way to get me to go with you."

"Sorry. Being serious now. Want to come eat turkey with me?"

"I'd love to. Especially if Charlie and your grandparents are going to be there. I love Little Dana stories."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry, I'll take them with a grain of salt."

"Thanks."

He smiled in the dark, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a reason you want me to go with you?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"No, it's just that we don't usually spend the holidays together."

"Maybe I'm tired of that."

"Oh?"

"Mulder, we're friends. Friends spend holidays together. That's kind of how it goes."

"So we're suddenly friends?"

"Mulder..."

"I'm just giving you a hard time."

She shook her head.

"Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we really just friends?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I always thought it was more. Best friends."

"That doesn't seem good enough does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Maybe it's like... best, best friends."

"Maybe."

They were quiet for a while.

"Soul mates?"

"Maybe. Although the Meg Ryan love from afar connotation kind of freaks me out."

He laughed and kissed her hair.

"Scully, what would I do without you?"

Happy.

Yes.

Joyful.

Yes.

Cherished.

Yes.

Adored.

Got it.

Content.

Precisely.

Loved.

Oh yeah.


End file.
